


Freedom - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 5

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is alone, Arthur is in danger, Arthur starts to question Micah's intentions, Arthurs fate is no longer in his hands, Bounty Hunters, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah leaves Arthur, Outlaws, RDR2, Saint Denis, Sheriff - Freeform, Shooting, surprise twist, the Marshes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur's life is put at risk after Micah leaves him.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Freedom - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 5

**Author's Note:**

> This plot takes place during chapter 3 ^^ Also yes we are aware of what happens in the Epilogue, this was just a fun idea we had. We hope you enjoy!

———

Three hours of riding in thick soupy marshes, alligators nipping at his mares hooves as she tossed her head and nickered. Arthur held his head low and his posture lower. Visibility was next to nothing between the setting sun and thick fog.

No sign of the wanted man. Not even a whisper. Arthur swore he was being followed, he felt eyes on him from behind the trees but the shadows remained silent, no voice, no utter. Arhur's nerves were tested and at this point he couldn't tell if he was being paranoid or these strange figures in the night were moving closer.

His Halfbred mare shot her head up with a distressing whiny. Stamping her hoof on the ground violently, causing her to stop. The tired Arthur leaned over and gave her a pat on the neck to assure her. "What is it girl?" He whispered for only his mare to hear.

There were no lights on the trail and no sign of people from miles. It was at this time Arthur's thoughts started to drift, for the first time in his travels alone he started to crave company. And it nearly destroyed him of the thought of only one man he could think of being here with him, they traveled the marshes together many times already now and despite the lingering unexplained stares in the trees and faint whispers in the dark, that one man always seemed to find a way to make things fun.

He would joke, tease, the two would argue, fight, ramble, dispute. But Micah's company began to grow on Arthur and for the first time, he missed it. God only knows why, why Micah? Arthur quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Rubbing his eyes triedly as he eased his mare back into a walk. She was still on edge but Arthur pushed her, determination drove him as he knew their fate if they didn't succeed, a rope awaited them if this man went free. It seems they were all running from something. Twisted fate? Forlorn attempt at freedom?

Arthur didn't like getting in his head too much, over the years he's learned that leads to nowhere good.

Another hour had passed and still no sign of the wanted criminal. Tired, cold, Arthur and his horse both had accepted the fact that they might not find this man. Arhur's mind led astray again. This time more darker thoughts. Four hours and nothing from Micah, the cowboy was beginning to believe he wasn't coming back. Perhaps Micah saw this as an opportunity to flee and took it, maybe he abandoned Arthur and took the criminal as payment for himself and went home, probably telling Dutch some sad story of how Arthur wasn't coming back, all the while knowing his neck is now scheduled for the noose.

"You...." A low, angered voice broke Arthur out of his thoughts. Before he could react the sound of a gun went off, spooking Arthur's mare causing her to rear up and throw her rider." I ain't going back there!! " The stranger called out as he came out from hiding, aiming a pistol to Arthur's head "You can't take me back to the sheriff, not while I still draw air from my lungs!"

It took a moment for Arthur to recover from his fall. Grunting softly as he tried to turn over on his stomach, until he saw the glare from the pistol,

the younger man glanced up to stare down the face of his attacker rather than face the barrel of the gun. Slowly the cowboy raised his hands in his defence, trying to hide his trembling. "Then you and me got a problem, I ain't gon' back empty handed. Your wanted poster does say dead or alive, you sent me on this wild goose chase quite frankly I don't care if I have to hand you in a match box!"

"I ain't going back! Only one of us is gonna make it outta here. And it isn't going to be you!" The outlaw growled as he glared at Arthur's hip, noticing the shine of his gun in the holster, he saw that as a threat and acted quick to disarm Arthur, throwing his gun into the marshy ground he lay in. The stranger pressed the gun to Arthur's head, pinning him down with a smirk." Any last words?"

Arthur's fingers twitched as he fought the urge to reach his gun. But that desire quickly faded as the man threw the pistol to the ground. "Shit!" That was his only defence. Besides his fists but when he threw his hands up for a punch the outlaw retaliated and pinned his hands with his free hand. Morgan squirmed to escape his grip but his attacker was stronger. "You Bastard!"

The stranger chuckled with a grin, pushing the barrel of his gun against Arthur's forehead, tauntingly placing his finger on the trigger and squeezing it slightly," you should be grateful, your death I'll guarantee. At least you wouldn't have to choke to death if your neck doesn't break!"

"You son of a biiitch!" Another voice called out from nearby, but the stranger couldn't see him. Before he even had time to turn his head he heard a loud bang, ending with the stranger falling on Arthur, laying still as blood ran down from his head and onto Arthur's jacket. "You okay, cowpoke?" The older outlaw said while he ran to Arthur, grabbing his hand to pull him up, pushing the man off him with his foot." Call us even now." Micah snarled.

Arthur flinched at the sound of the gun, thinking it was his life that was taken away. The man shut his eyes expecting to fall limp but all he could think of was that voice who called out, it sounded familiar, a voice Arthur grew to know and recognize. Arthur shot his eyes open feeling the body fall against him. Grunting softly as his gaze met icy blue ones before him. As Arthur stood to his feet he never took his eyes off Micah.

Shock filled his features as he tried to speak. "Tha-thanks Micah.. Here I was thinkin' you left me..."

"Well, you didn't leave me to hang or try to fend for myself when Dutch turned his back. So why would I leave you? ...brother." Micah gave him a smile before turning his attention to the man he shot, he gently kicked him over to reveal his face." This is the man they need alright. You can have his gun, I'll put him on Baylock to bring to the sheriff. I'm sure his death won't change our arrangement." He chuckled softly as he picked up the body and placed him on his horse.

Arthur smiled at the man but at the same time shook his head. Watching his movements and studying him carefully. Giving a nod before taking the man's gun. "Y'know, forgive me Micah but given your history I don't know if I fully trust this, why are you bein' so nice to me? I get I saved your life but you ain't one for returning favours..."

"I already told you. " Micah replied coldly as he mounted Baylock, clearly trying to avoid the conversation. He pulled the reins to turn his black fox trotter away from Arthur, glancing back at him as he accidentally let his guard down for a moment to smile at the younger cowboy but he quickly caught himself and turned away." Let's go, cowpoke." He eased his horse into a trot.

Arthur watched the outlaw as he raised a curious brow. Concealing a smile at Micah's vulnerability. Also mounting his mare, giving her a gentle pat on the neck. Then the younger cowboy followed close beside Micah. "The more I get to know you the more I wonder if this tough act you have is more the less to hide that you're actually a sensitive kitty cat" Teased Arthur with a soft chuckle, but Micah knew how dead serious he was.

"That ain't true." Micah snarled, trying to conceal a chuckle with a shake of his head. He knew Arthur liked to tease and push buttons, but he wasn't far from the truth, almost.

They arrived at the station, the sheriff stood by the front door, smoking his cigarette, waiting for the two to return. He smiled at them and threw his hands slightly up as he stepped away from his station," ah, there you two are! I thought that man got the better of you! "

"Sheriff." Micah tipped his hat to the man before dismounting his horse.

"Where is he?...wait, " the man glanced over at the lifeless body before him while Micah pulled him off Baylock." He's dead? I said I wanted them alive."

"It is what it is, I can't revive him for ya. Take it or leave it." Micah snarled with a groan as he threw the body at the sheriff's feet.

Arthur rolled his shoulder with a soft grunt. Waiting on his horse with a cocky grin. "This man's accomplice would be happy to know he's one of the lucky ones, for now at least till the hangin'" Morgan chuckled as he lowered his hat and locked eyes on the sheriff. "A deals a deal sheriff, drop the charges against us" this time Arthur used a firmer tone to intimidate the man.

"Yes. I suppose you did bring both men back, even my bounty hunters failed to capture them, hah. You two make a good team. The charges will be dropped. You're free to go. But stay out of trouble 'cause I reckon we won't be so kind next time. You hear?"

"Loud and clear." Micah spoke slowly with a taunting tone as he smiled, mounting his horse and nudging him to a walk." Bye now."

Arthur tipped his hat to the sheriff as his expression softened to a smile before following Micah.

"We are free, Morgan. There ain't nothing holding us back.

I think we'll be okay, don't you?" The older outlaw laughed softly as he eased his horse into a canter before Arthur could answer him.

The two made their long journey back to camp in Clemens point, the trip was long and as peaceful as it could when you're an outlaw. The two barely spoke, taking this time to think of the words they said to each other earlier. Perhaps things will be different now? Perhaps things between Micah and Arthur will be ok? Maybe they could even be friends? Only time will tell. 

\----

**Keep an eye out for part 6**


End file.
